My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
by WritingExile
Summary: It's Clover's Birthday and he get's a present from Clubs Deuce that he will never forget.


I uploaded this earlier today and thought I should upload it here!

None of the characters (except for Admin) Belong to me! They belong to Andrew Hussie.

Pairing: ClubsXClover

Rating: T

* * *

><p>My First Kiss went a Little like This<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOVER~!" some of the members of the felt sang as I walked into the dining room for breakfast. "Thanks guys. Hey, what's for breakfast?" Doze looked at me and smiled, "We're having chocolate chip pancakes. Admin thought it'd be a good Idea. She knows how much you like them." I looked around the dining room to see who all was there. Of course, Itchy and Doze were there, those two are completely inseparable. Cans and Quarters were talking in the corner of the room. What they were talking about is a mystery to me. I was guessing Eggs and Biscuits were helping Admin in the kitchen, they usually are. Die was talking to Stitch at the table, I could barely hear what they were saying, but it was something on the lines of a new Voodoo design Die was working on.

Suddenly, Admin and Eggs ran out of the kitchen, covered in ashes and coughing. "WHERE'S MATCHSTICKS?" Eggs screamed as Admin fell over, having a complete coughing fit. Stitch and Die ran over to help Admin while Cans and Quarters ran to get Matchsticks. "Where's Biscuits?" Itchy asked. "He's -*cough cough* Still in the - *wheeze* kitchen, trying to *cough cough wheeze cough* calm the flames!" Stitch turned to Itchy, Doze and I. "You guys go try and find Biscuits. Doze, use your powers and slow the flames down until Cans and Quarters come back with Match." We nodded and ran into the kitchen. "Doze, slow down the flames, Clover and I will find the idiot!" Doze didn't need to be told twice as his eyes started glowing a dark blue color and before our eyes, the flames slowed down to a snail crawl. Itchy grabbed me and his eyes shined a radiant yellow as we dashed through the slowed flames searching for an orange stripped hat.

"There he is!" I said pointing to a lump of sobbing mess on the floor. Because of my luck, we found him still in one piece covered in ashes as well. "Let's get him out of here and Meet back up with the others." Itchy said, he switched mine and Biscuits positions. Now Biscuits was hanging onto Itchy for dear life while I hugged Itchy's arm. Then we sped off and out of the kitchen, grabbing Doze on the way out. "We got the idiot…He was a crying mess when we found him!" Itchy said putting Biscuits and Doze down. I let go of his arm and ran over to Admin whom was cradled in Stitches arms still coughing. "Is she going to be ok Stitch?" I asked. He nodded, "She'll be alright, but she won't be able to shape-shift for a while." A lot of other crap happened, but I'll skip that. All you need to really know is Match finally came down stairs and was able to put out the flames.

"Okay, explain to me again how the Kitchen caught on fire!"Sn0man was very irritated right now, since the screaming and yelling for Matchsticks cut into her beauty rest. If you ask me, she doesn't need it. Admin had stopped coughing as bad and was given a couple cough drops. "Well," Eggs began to explain, "We were making Chocolate Chip Pancakes for the birthday boy…We were also making bacon…well, some grease fell from the pan we were making the bacon in, and it kinda…burst into flames…when it hit an empty can of PAM…well we assumed it was empty b-but it wasn't…" Sn0 did a face palm and was about to strangle Eggs when Fin and Trace popped up out of nowhere to keep her back.

"Hey, let's not fight on Clover's birthday, the past is behind us and there's no need to go back…Unless you're me!" Trace said. "I agree with Trace, we still haven't given the little guy his presents." Die added. I saw everyone in the room nod and scatter to get their presents. I was left with Admin who reached in her pocket and pulled out a tiny box. "Here you - *cough* go Clove, Happy Birthday." I took the box and opened it to reveal a sparkling gold chain with a diamond clover hanging off it. "I saw it while shopping and thought you'd like it. It's a 20 karat gold chain with a real diamond." I looked at her in disbelief. "This must have cost a fortune! How did you even have the money to afford this?" She chuckled at my question. "You forget, I've seen the boss of the company go in and out of the store, so I shape shifted into him and took it. I didn't have to pay a cent. That and I let the staff take the day off."

I threw my arms around her in a hug. She hugged me back, both of us laughing. After our little tender moment, the others came back with all sorts of decorated boxes of all shapes and sizes. Opening them one by one, I sat in amazement at the stuff I got. Clothes hand stitched, different books and games, even a couple bundles of money. All of it was so overwhelming; I had to get outside for some air. So I left to the city to see the sights, get some breakfast, and hang around. I was so content, that I didn't notice someone walking in my direction until we bumped into each other. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said rubbing my head. "No I'm sorry!" The voice said, it sounded familiar. "I was daydreaming and didn't see you." I pieced together what he said and then it clicked. I had run into Clubs Deuce.

I scrambled to get onto my feet. I needed to get away from here! Oh, I shouldn't have left the mansion grounds! "Hey! You're from The Felt aren't you? What's your name? Lucky? Chip? Ronald Regan?" I looked at him. "I'm Clover, and you're Clubs Deuce. We're on rival gangs! Aren't you going to beat me up?" Clubs stared at me in shock. "Why would I hurt you? We're just out on the town, not doing anything like a heist! We could hang out! It's your birthday, is it not?"

"How do you know that?"

"That pretty girl with the Joker symbol on her hat told me!"

"You mean Admin?"

"Yep"

Wow…this is awkward, but must be true. "Okay, we can hang out. But don't try anything!" Deuce nodded and got up, offering his hand. I took it and he hoisted me back to my feet. "Well, where should we go? It's your birthday!" I shrugged at the question. "Well, we could go to that new café that opened up last week." My face lightened. "Okay, lead the way Clubs." I said. He nodded and turned away. When we got to the café we just talked and had some sodas and a cake slice or two. We stayed there for about three hours until Clubs Deuce piped up.

"Hey, let's go to the park! I have a big surprise for you!" I looked at him a little unsure. "You're not going to kill me are you?" He shook his head. "Oh no no no no. Not any killing, just a big surprise!" He smiled. I smiled back and nodded. "Okay, sure. Why not?" It couldn't be that bad. Could it? We got to the park and strolled through it a little bit until we came to a secluded circle of willows. When we entered the circle, I could believe my eyes. It was the most amazing thing I've seen. Like something out of a fairytale Admin would tell me about. "Wow! This place is so pretty!" I exclaimed. Clubs giggled. "I knew you'd like it! When Admin told me it was your birthday, I wanted to make things extra special for you! I found this place a while back and I just come here for some peace and quiet." He looked at the ground. "Oh, and another thing…close your eyes…This is the last part of my gift to you." I closed my eyes and waited. Then I felt something press against my lips.

I opened my eyes in shock. Clubs was kissing me! I, a member of The Felt, was getting kissed by Clubs Deuce of the Midnight Crew. I guess, it wasn't all that bad. He was a good kisser. But I wouldn't know what a good kiss was…it was my first kiss after all. I eased into the kiss; I'll admit it was enjoyable. After a couple minutes, I'm guessing, Clubs pulled away. "Happy Birthday Clove." He said. With that, he walked off. I stood, frozen on the spot. After what seemed like forever I made my way back to the mansion. I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt something cold and metallic against my fingers. I pulled it out.

It was a pocket watch with a green and black clover on the cover. I opened it and saw three words scribbled in golden ink. "I love you". Oh wow…how am I suppose to tell the gang about this?


End file.
